reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Narcisse
Lola is a main female character of Reign. She is the best friend of Mary Stuart and is one of Mary's Ladies-in-waiting, along with Greer, Kenna, and Aylee. She is portrayed by the English actress Anna Popplewell. Early life TBA Season One In the Pilot, Lola along with Greer, Aylee, and Kenna arrive in France and are reunited with Mary. The girls take a tour of the castle as they haven't been there in years. Later, Lola, is surprised when her love, Colin, arrives from Scotland to surprise her. She tells Colin that they have to ask permission from the Queen for him to stay in the castle so they run off to meet with Catherine. Lola is devestated of Colin's death and says that Mary's the reason Colin's dead, and says everyone around her is disposable, in danger. Mary insists that the girls are her friends and she needs them, but Lola cries that the other three are her friends, but they're Mary's subjects. Mary swears to protect them. In Snakes in the Garden, she is still grieving Colin's death. In Kissed, she asks Nostradamus if she will ever love again and he tells her that she will meet a dark handsome stranger. In Hearts and Minds, Lola comes looking for an update on Bash's condition and ends up being pulled to his bedside, as he tells her that he wants to see more her worried frown and she begins helping him drink some water. After telling him that she's known loss in her life and is only afraid of being alone, not of death himself, Lola is instructed to grab a book of Norse mythology from the shelf and read to Bash, something that will comfort him. Later, Mary has begun packing for Portugal. She is set to leave in two days and tells her ladies that they have the choice whether or not they'll be coming with her, since they didn't sign up knowing they would be going to Portugal. However, they all agree to stick with her and hope to give her the chance to be with someone that she likes. The next day, Lola watches Bash practice with his sword, Francis arrives and has an epiphany when he realizes that had there been no ambush, Mary would not have had to accept the proposal from Tomas. Since the prince was rumored to be quite desperate to find a wife, having scoured the entire continent for a willing and able woman to help him gain legitimacy (and the Portuguese throne), they think that it was him that tipped off the English about the coming companies of men. In A Chill in the Air, Lola warns Mary to be careful about Bash because of his feelings for her. In Chosen, Kenna brings the other ladies to Henry's chambers and confesses that she's now the official mistresses of the King of France. All three have decidedly mixed reactions to the news, with Greer happy that Kenna is happy, Aylee extremely curious about how everything happened, and Lola skeptical due to how Henry is still so entwined with Diane. In fact, the tiles in the bedroom have Henry and Diane's initials on them and since their love affair has lasted decades, the ladies conclude that Kenna being named mistress won't simply make Diane go away. In Left Behind, TBA In Fated, Lola worries about Mary's safety, Mary assures her that Francis is a good man and that their wedding tomorrow will be a good thing for all involved. Then Aylee, Greer, and Lola begin to dream up how Mary will look on her wedding day. Later, Mary takes her ladies to her room where they converse about this latest setback. While Greer doubts the validity of Nostradamus, considering that she's not fallen in love with a man with a white scar yet, and Lola questions whether this is a desperate act put on by Catherine, Mary can't get the thought of the lion and dragon fighting on a field of poppies out of her head. The morning of the wedding, Mary's ladies gather and Aylee brings both the jewelry that her powerful family sent to France with her, sharing it with her friends, and a drink that features lemon, honey, and sage. Later, everyone finds Aylee dying and her final words are "We must go home now." Mary quickly packs her things, as she fully believes in Nostradamus' gift and doesn't want to risk the lives of anyone else she loves by ignoring his prophecy. Lola assures Mary that she should go at it alone, since she has a better shot of making it out of France without them, and Mary pledges to bring them all back to Scotland once she has a chance. Personality Lola can be a bit outspoken. she is romantic, but not weak. She wants to be Mary's friend, but she also doesn't want to get hurt which may make her do some bad things in the future. Overall, she is a normal girl. Physical Appearance Lola is a pretty girl who has long, dark curly hair that contrasts to her pale skin. Her eyes are light blue and her lips are full and she has a slim figure. "Lola read to me as the romantic, and I immediately thought of the iconic image of Ophelia in the water, surrounded by flowers. She became our romantic type and kind of the heroine. And that kind of turned into having a 1920s vibe to her, and I think a lot of those silhouettes look so beautiful on Anna. So we kept her in a lot of plums' ''and burgundies and pinks and lavenders, and keeping her feminine but also strong at the same time, because her character speaks out and is opinionated." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Lola. Relationships *Mary: Best friend and one of her ladies-in-waiting. (See Mary and Lola) *Kenna: Close friend and also one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. (See Lola and Kenna.) *Greer: Close friend and also one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. (See Lola and Greer.) *Aylee: Close friend and also one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. (See Lola and Aylee.) *Colin: Former boyfriend, deceased. (See Lola and Colin.) *Sebastian: Friend. (See Lola and Sebastian.) Appearances Trivia *Her first love interest was Colin. *She seems to be romantically interested in Bash. *In Sacrifice, Catherine named her 'the strong one' of Mary's Ladies. *The Reign writers teased that 'there's lots ahead coming for Lola'https://twitter.com/reignwriters/status/426808292099117056 Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Season 1 Category:Female Category:Reign Category:Lady in Waiting Category:Scottish Category:Wealthy